fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games
|image= |kanji=大魔闘演武 |rōmaji=''Dai Matō Enbu'' |host= |location=Fiore |purpose=To determine the strongest guild in Fiore |manga debut=Chapter 266 |anime debut=Episode 155 }} The Grand Magic Games (大魔闘演武 Dai Matō Enbu) is an annual competition held to determine the strongest guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 13-14 Description An event held in Fiore, where participating guilds compete for the title of being the strongest Magic guild in all of Fiore. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 30,000,000 prize.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 13-16 History At some point in time, the Grand Magic Games were once called The Dragon King Festival, which was a banquet of Dragons, humans and Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, pages 15-18 Rules * Only five members of each Guild can compete in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 6 **In X791, a new rule was created, that stated that each Guild could have two teams enter into the tournament, and as a result, up to ten members of each guild can compete in the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 7 **The members of a guilds team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 18 * Guild Masters cannot participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Anyone without the Guild's insignia cannot participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 *All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 8 * Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 Arena The competition is held in a large arena called the Domus Flau, which is located on the west mountains in the capital of Fiore, Crocus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a person with a staff that extends inside the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 14 X791 Tournament In the Grand Magic Games tournament of the year X791, 113 teams participated. The winner was Fairy Tail. Past Tournaments ! colspan="2" style="font-weight:normal; "| |- ! style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X78? ! style="font-weight:normal"|SharpshootingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 ! ! colspan="2" style="font-weight:normal;"| |- style="background-color: #E6E6FF" ! rowspan="2" style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X78? ! rowspan="2" style="font-weight:normal"|Dance BattleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 ! rowspan="2"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#6e8af9;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#AFEEEE;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 |- ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#cc0000;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF6666;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 1 |- ! rowspan="2" style="font-family:150%; padding:3px; border:1px solid #1E90FF; background: #1E90FF; color:white; "|X790 ! rowspan="2" style="font-weight:normal"| ! rowspan="2"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF1493;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal; background:#FF69B4;"| Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 3 |- ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal;"| ! width="60px" height="60px" style="font-weight:normal;"| |} Trivia *Originally, Mashima planned the Grand Magic Games to be a battle-only tournament. However, because of the commonness of the idea, it was scrapped.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 31, Afterwords *In the first round of the tournament of X791, the original plan involved a battle between Jura Neekis and Laxus Dreyar, and the two combatants were supposed to have tied.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 32, Inner Cover References Category:Important Terms